


empty

by yumeboy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ...Kinda, Angst, Character Study, Existential Crisis, Gen, How Do I Tag, and he's pretty bummed about it, breaks piko in half, haha watch this, i wrote this for me but if you want you can look at it, ig??, it is Very Short do not expect anything from this, kinda.., piko is a robot, postcard fiction, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeboy/pseuds/yumeboy
Summary: There was no human heart or any possible equivalent beating in his chest.Completely empty.Completely alone.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	empty

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is big_yikes' new account so if you've already seen this fic i'm sorry <3

Empty.

Piko knew it didn’t matter how human he looked or how human he was treated, he was anything but.

There was no human heart or any possible equivalent beating in his chest.

Completely  _ empty. _

There were others like him, he was sure, but none of them as  _ empty _ as him.

Miki, for example.

She was artificial like him; completely inorganic.

Even then, she had a semblant of a heart beating inside of her.

Piko was completely alone and empty, an imitation of life so poorly made he didn’t even have a  _ heart. _

Completely alone.

Completely empty.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading! if you liked it consider leaving kudos or a comment :) I am thankful nonetheless.


End file.
